


Up And Away

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Drill Kids, F/F, Family, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Having finally come into her powers, it's time for Zara to get ready to attend Cackle's as a student.  And of course,the family have plenty of surprises in store to help her celebrate the beginning of this new chapter in her life.





	Up And Away

**Author's Note:**

> This came as the result of an idea by cakeeatingwingedcat, thanks for the inspiration. 
> 
> If anything in this story raises some questions or ideas that anyone would like to see in more detail, please let me know as it may help me transition to the next part of 'A Life' :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It was early, not quite 6:30 AM according to the clock, and Zara had been awake for at least an hour. She was sat up in bed; knees tucked against her chin with a massive smile on her face. The time she had been waiting for was finally here. Not alone had she come into her powers, and was about to attend what was in her opinion the best magical academy in the world, she was finally getting her very own broomstick.

Lost as she was in her reflections, it took her a moment to realise someone was trying to get her attention.

“I thought you’d be up.”, Ava whispered as she stuck her head around the door. “Would you like some company?”

“Me too.” Fleur manoeuvred herself below Ava and at Zara’s eager nod scurried into the room and hopped onto the bed. “Are you very excited?”

“What do you think?” Zara flopped back against the pillow and allowed her sisters to cuddle up against her. “I’m finally getting my broomstick; I can’t wait.”

Ava thought back to how she had felt two years previously, the anticipation, the pride, the happiness. But she also knew that for her twelve-year-old sister, who had lived and breathed magic since learning what it was, this was even more of a significant event. “I’m so excited for you.” 

As she returned Ava’s warm squeeze, Zara felt a wave of regret wash over her as she remembered her behaviour on Ava's special day. She had been so frustrated and jealous that it wasn’t her turn yet that she had very nearly spoiled the entire day. It had only been a few harsh but fair words from her Mama and her eldest sister that snapped her out of it, though she still cringed at the tantrum she had thrown. She also knew how lucky she was to have a sister who was as forgiving as Ava and that they had managed to salvage the day and give her the fuss she deserved.

“I’m excited too.”, Fleur whispered. Unlike Zara, she was perfectly happy to have some more time before she came into her powers. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be a Witch, of course she did, but for now, she wanted to watch and learn from her sisters and closest friends. 

The three of them lay, heads together, staring up and the ceiling and allowing various thoughts to run through their minds, the common one being that someone was missing. 

Eventually, Zara said it out loud. “I wish Absy was here.” She quickly added an addendum, “Don’t ever tell her I said that.” 

Having finished University, Abby had been offered a three-month placement in a design company based in New Zealand. It was a great opportunity and one that her family had been determined she take. However, the downside was she wouldn’t be home in time for her sister’s big day. 

Initially, Zara hadn’t minded too much, she’d been more excited about all the stories, and maybe even the presents her sister would bring home. But as the time approached, she was starting to wish Abby was there, as she knew Ava and Fleur, who were both more vocal in how much they missed their sister, also did. 

“She’ll be home soon though.” Ava swallowed back the sadness she was starting to feel and focused on the bright side as she so often tried to do. “And we’re going to get to spend loads of time together when she does come home. We’re going to go shopping and to the cinema and maybe even to a concert, and we’ll have loads of sleepovers.”

“That sounds good.”, Zara smiled. “Except the shopping, but if she buys me things I won’t complain I suppose. It had better be a good lunch though.” 

Fleur and Ava exchanged a quick look, the same thought running through their minds. Out of the four of them, Abby and Zara argued the most, they had for as long as anyone could remember, but they also loved each other fiercely and shared an unbreakable bond. 

“She’ll take us for the best lunch ever, promise.” Ava hugged Zara before hopping out of bed to begin getting ready. 

Meanwhile, across the corridor, the subject of food was also being discussed. 

“Dad and Amelia are cooking up a storm. Thank goodness, I’m starving after that run. Pass the shower gel please, Sweetheart.” As the bottle was handed to her, Imogen couldn’t resist the chance to steal a kiss. “Do you fancy washing my back?”

Constance smiled before regretfully shaking her head. “Very much so, but I think we both know what that will lead to, don’t we?”

Imogen pretended to think for a moment before she replied, “We do. And I’m guessing we won’t get the chance tonight either.” 

“True.” Constance felt her excitement for the day ahead increase even further. “But we can’t regret that.”

“No.” Imogen grinned. “They’re going to be so excited, aren’t they?”

“They are Darling. Just like we are.” Constance brought Imogen into a very short-lived hug.

“Morning Mum.”, Ava called from outside the en-suite door. “Can I please borrow your striped top?”

“As long as you clean it and put it back afterwards.” Imogen shook her head ruefully. The fact that Ava had reached the age where she wanted to borrow her clothes was alright; it was how she tended to forget to return said items that frustrated her mother.

“I will, I promise.” Ava quickly located the top in question. “Thanks. Morning Mama.”

As Constance’s entire body flushed bright red, Imogen couldn’t help but giggle. “Busted.” She pressed her lips against her wife’s, “Again.”

Busted or not, they still needed to make an appearance at breakfast where they found Tom and Amelia dishing up plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast to the girls.

“That should tide you over until lunch.” Imogen snagged a piece of crispy bacon before pouring herself a coffee. 

“Who's coming for lunch?” Fleur always liked to know who to expect at an event and would ask several times in advance to ensure she would recognise at least a couple of people there. “Will Meg be there?” 

“Everyone.”, Zara answered around a mouthful of pancakes. “Everyone I like anyway.” She swallowed, then grinned at Fleur. “And of course that includes Meg.”

Meg, or Megan to give her her proper name, had been adopted by Stephen and Gabrielle at the age of three and nobody could imagine life without her. With only two months between them, the two youngest Drill family members were the best of friends, but Meg was just as close with her older cousins and her Aunts. 

Based on her close relationship with Stephen, the family had been worried about how Zara would react when another little girl came into his life. Those fears had proven to be utterly unfounded as Zara had welcomed Meg with open arms, as had her sisters who declared her a member of the Drill Sister Club from the day a beaming Gabrielle and nervous Stephen had brought their little girl to meet her extended family. 

Reassured that Fleur was much more relaxed about the day ahead, Tom focused his attention on Zara. “So princess, who’s going to be your first victim, I mean passenger?”

“I think I’ll volunteer for that role.” Constance jumped in quickly. “Just until she’s more confident.”

Zara sighed in exasperation. “I’ll be fine Mama. I know how to fly.” 

“In theory you do.”, Constance conceded, after all, Zara had been questioning her about flying for years. “But you still need to practice.” 

“Don’t worry; I will be.” Zara had no intention of doing anything other than eating, playing with her animals, running, dancing and practising on her broomstick for the two weeks until school started. Oh, and sleeping, but only if her parents really insisted. 

With breakfast over, it was time for everyone to finish getting ready then pile into two cars before driving to 'McDuff’s Magical Supply Store'. And as excited as Zara was, sitting in the backseat of her parent's people carrier, there was someone in the front who was right there with her. 

There had been no fuss made the day that Constance received her broomstick, it was simply there along with her trunk and books for school. It hadn’t mattered at the time; she had been so hugely excited to receive her very own broom, engraved with her initials. It was only afterwards when she heard how different her schoolmates’ experiences had been that she realised that yet again, she had missed out on something special. 

_“I spent ages picking out the right one and deciding where I wanted my initials to be."_

_“Oh, me too. And look at the flecks of silver running through mine. What did you do after? We went for a meal._ ”

_“We had a party; my mother invited our whole family.”_

For years she kept that memory of isolation to herself, though she was reminded of it every year when she heard the first years having similar conversations. It was only when Ava came along that Constance confided in Imogen about her own negative experience and her desire for things to be different for this little Witch. 

"I don't want her to miss out on anything." 

Imogen felt the same way. "Well Sweetheart, you just tell us what needs to happen, and Abby and I will do what we can to make sure that our little poppet, as well as any little sisters that come along, has a day to remember." 

And so, as she had with Ava, and would in the future for Fleur, Constance had planned what she hoped would be a day Zara would always remember. 

They were starting with an appointment at McDuff’s, long enough she hoped for Zara to pick her perfect broom. It was a common misconception that all broomsticks were the same. Most people thought of the plain wooden model, such as the one Constance possessed and despite everything, would never think of changing for a new one. However, if you looked closely, you would see that there was a vast variety of styles and finishes available to suit the broom's owner. 

For example, Amelia, having lost her original broomstick to a thieving Agatha, had on the occasion of her 50th birthday, purchased for herself a new one with a glimmer of blue running along the grains of wood. Ava unsurprisingly had chosen a broom with a faint pink tinge that sparkled in the sunshine. And as for Zara, well her Mama had no idea what she might go for, but she couldn’t wait to find out. 

After their appointment, and the other surprise that was waiting for the girls, the plan was to go for a long lunch in a private room at a local hotel where they would be joined by their family and friends to celebrate.

From her place in the driver’s seat, Imogen cast a quick glance at her wife and felt her heart swell with love for this magical being. Constance, as well as being an incredible Mama, was the greatest teacher that their children could ever wish to have. She taught their girls to respect magic, to understand it but also to love it. And they all did, including Abby who despite her lack of powers was an expert when it came to natural remedies and magical history. But, when it came to an absolute fixation on magic, it was Zara who stood head and shoulders over everyone else. 

Imogen’s little Sweetpea was now a fully fledged Witch. The time had gone so quickly, but she couldn’t regret it, not when she was so proud of Zara. The little girl who had dug up half their back garden to get ingredients for potions was ready to unleash her powers on the world. They could only hope the world was ready for her. 

“What time is our appointment?”, Ava asked as her mother pulled into the car park. 

“Ten O’Clock.”, Zara answered, having been counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until she could get into the shop. “We have twenty minutes, do you think we can go in now? How long will it take us to get there?”

“No more than five minutes.” Constance glanced around, trying not to let her anticipation show too much. She saw Tom and Amelia pulling up next to them, but there was still someone they had to meet. 

Hoping the timings had worked out as they had calculated, she opened her door while the girls exited the back. “Come along then.” She shared a glance with Imogen, seeing a similar level of eagerness reflected in her eyes. 

“Am I getting my cauldron today?” Zara wanted to be sure she would be leaving the shop with everything she needed. “And my potions book, and my hat and cloak?”

Seeing that Constance was somewhat distracted, it was Amelia who reassured her, “Yes my dear, complete with your Cackle’s crest. They’re all ordered and waiting there for you.”

Zara’s excitement was only increasing as the magical shop, with its distinctive black paintwork. came into view. In fact, she was so busy thinking about broomsticks, potions and spells that she didn’t realise someone waiting for them. It was only a loud squeal from Fleur that grabbed her attention. 

“Abby.”

“Hello Fluffy.” Abby laughed with delight as her youngest sister raced into her arms. “Hey Noodle.”, she added as Ava quickly joined them. 

“You’re here.” Ava blinked away tears while hugging Abby as tightly as possible.

“Of course I am.” Abby looked to where Zara was standing open-mouthed a couple of feet away, speechless for possibly the first time in her life. “I wouldn’t have missed your big day for the world, Zee. Do I get a hug?”

With that Zara broke out of her trance and embraced her oldest sister tightly. “I thought you couldn’t come.”, she whispered. 

“I made some different arrangements.”, Abby explained. Suddenly every late night and long day she had worked over the past two weeks to get her project finished ahead of time was completely worth it. “And luckily for me, Grissy volunteered to come fly me home, so I was able to get here in time.”

“For which we are very thankful.” Constance, having waited for their daughters’ reunion to finish, took the opportunity to hug and kiss her eldest child.

Abby returned the embrace and breathed in her Mama's distinctive scent. "No way was I missing a family event like this.", she murmured, hoping that her message was clear. She had come home for Zara, but also for her mother, who so wanted this day to be one they would always remember. 

“We’re all dying to hear everything about it.”, a teary-eyed Imogen told Abby after a long cuddle. 

“I missed you so much, and I’m dying to tell you everything.”, Abby promised. “But later. Today is about Zee isn’t it?” She embraced her grandparents before turning back to her sister. "We'd better make a move, every second we stand out here is delaying you from becoming my personal chauffeur." 

In all the excitement, Zara had temporarily forgotten about her broomstick, but as she glanced at her watch, she felt her heart leap. 

“It’s time.” Constance gently guided her daughter to the door where on ringing the bell, they were invited to enter the waiting area. They weren’t waiting long; it was just a matter of seconds before the shop owner, Mistress Audrey McDuff, appeared before them. 

“Hello.” Audrey had known Amelia and Constance for many years and smiled warmly at them and their family before fixing her attention on the eager looking blonde girl standing next to her Mama. “And hello to you Zara, you’re very welcome. I believe we're going to help you find your perfect broomstick today.”

“Thank you.” Zara beamed. She was so happy her moment had finally come that none of her natural wariness was in effect. She did, however, have a correction she wanted to make. “But I already know which one I want.” She glanced over at her sisters who returned her smile. Zara’s choice of broom had been the primary topic of discussion over the previous month, including every phone and video call with Abby. They all knew her mind was set.

“You do?” Imogen peered at Zara curiously. “You never said. Which one are you thinking of?

“I want the same one my Mama has.” Zara looked at Mistress McDuff. “I have a picture if you need it, but I know you still carry that model.”

Audrey did not need a picture; she knew precisely which one Zara was referring to, their most basic model. Plain, but perfectly functional, and long lasting, as Constance had proven. “Yes, we do. Would you like to see it?”

Before Zara could respond, Constance intervened. “My dear, you can go for any broom you like, a more expensive one, a prettier one, one that you really want. Why don’t you look at some others? I’m sure there’s another you’d rather have.”

“No.” Zara squared her shoulders and looked into the brown eyes that matched her own. “I want to have exactly the same broomstick as you Mama.”

Like Abby, once Zara made a decision, that was it. Imogen knew this, and so she placed her hand on their daughter’s shoulder and looked at her wife, imploring her to take this for what it was, a gesture of respect and love. “Well then Sweetpea, if you know what one you want, how about trying it out?”

“That sounds like a fine idea.” Audrey, feeling the emotion between Zara and Constance decided to step away and leave the family to it for a moment while she located the broom. It wasn’t the most popular one they sold, most young Witches wanted the fancier brighter versions, but she always made sure she had the classics in stock.

“Is it okay?” Zara noticed her Mama hadn’t said anything for a few moments. “It truly is the one I want.”

Constance resisted the urge to ask again. Instead, she pulled Zara close and kissed her forehead. “As long as you’re happy, that’s all I care about.”

And Zara was happy; she was happier still when Audrey returned and placed the broomstick in her hands.

“How does it feel?” Amelia watched with pride as her granddaughter ran her hands along the smooth wood. 

Zara finally knew what every other Witch meant when they said that your own broomstick just felt right. Ava’s had always felt slightly off, though she knew that to her sister it was perfect. But as for this one... “It feels like mine.”

“It is yours.”, Constance reminded her. “So why don’t you see how it responds to you?” 

Still grinning broadly, Zara held the broom at arm's length and issued her first command. “Hover.” She waited for a beat before letting go, laughing with delight as the broom did what it had been told to do and hovered in mid-air. “Look, I did it, I did it.”

“One would think you had been practicing with your sister’s broom for the past two months.” Constance’s wry comment caused a sheepish look to be shared between Zara and a flushed Ava, but she couldn’t say she blamed either girl. 

Like Ava, she would have been keen to share her knowledge and most definitely like Zara, she too would have wanted to practice as soon as her powers had come in. The difference was that she hadn’t had someone to help her, and that made what her girls had all the more special to her. 

“So, can I take it this is the one?”, Audrey asked, already having a strong instinct of what the answer would be. 

“Yes, please.” Zara raised her eyes from her hovering broom long enough to smile brightly at the shop owner. 

“Well in that case.” Audrey indicated to a pad resting on her desk. “Shall we get to work on the engraving?”

With the broom clutched firmly in her hands, Zara approached the desk and took the pen offered to her by Audrey. Unlike Ava, who from almost as soon as she learned to write, had written her letters with a flourish, Zara’s handwriting was basic, sometimes a bit messy, though not on this occasion. This time she wrote her initials, 'Z.F.D.', as neatly and precisely as she possibly could and watched in delight as Audrey used a spell to transfer them to the wood in small gold letters. 

“Now then, I have some other items reserved for you.” Audrey reached under the desk and pulled out a large package. “Two winter uniforms, you’ll come back for your summer kit in a few months, at least that’s what I’ve got written down here.”

Imogen nodded in agreement. Zara was growing like a proverbial weed, and she had a strong feeling Amelia would be letting down the hems on those pinafores before the first term was out. 

“Perfect. Well, in that case, all we need to do is make sure everything fits. There’s a changing room next door.” 

“We’ll help.” Abby led the way while Ava and Fleur quickly followed. 

Over the next few minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of giggles, followed by a ping as Imogen’s phone beeped to indicate a message. 

“Look.” The proud mother held up the phone to show off a photograph of Zara, in full uniform, complete with pointy hat and grinning from ear to ear. 

“She could have just come out to show us.” Constance sniffed, though her minor irritation was replaced with joy as Zara emerged from the changing room in full uniform, looking every inch the young witch she was. 

“You look marvellous.” Amelia could not have been prouder and knew without question that, as her sister and mother before her had, Zara would represent the Academy perfectly 

“Thank you .” Zara did a little twirl, loving how her sash swished with the movement. “I don’t want to take it off.”

Imogen had a feeling the uniform novelty would wear off soon, but she was still thrilled to see Zara so happy. “Well, you’re going to have to for now Sweetpea, you don’t want to spill anything on it do you?”

Reluctantly Zara agreed, but was already planning on putting her new items on again as soon as she got the chance. She quickly changed back into her normal clothes, then returned to go through the rest of her school supplies, including her cauldron and potions book.

“Thank you.” Constance paid the balance while Imogen, Tom and Zara took the bags. “ You’ve been very helpful.”

“Always a pleasure.” Audrey beamed as she handed over the receipt and looked at Fleur who was standing very close to her Mama. “I hope we’ll see you again in a few years.”

“I’m sure you will.” Constance put a reassuring hand on her quietest child’s shoulder. “And in the meantime, you can start thinking about what type of broomstick you’d like when it's your turn.”

Fleur nodded, too shy to say it out loud in front of this stranger, but already picturing the russet tinted broomstick she had seen in a catalogue and hoped would be hers when the time came. 

Satisfied that they had everything they needed, the family said goodbye before leaving the shop. Tom and Amelia walked ahead, while Abby was flanked Ava, who wasn’t stopping for breath as she brought her big sister up to speed with anything she may have missed, and Fleur who was just enjoying the moment walked ahead of Zara and their parents. 

“Happy Sweetpea?” Imogen, mildly horrified that Zara was now a mere inch shorter than her, linked their arms together. 

“Very.”, Zara promised. Then, as a thought occurred to her, she took the opportunity to make a cheeky request, “You know how my broomstick didn’t cost as much as you expected?”

“Yessss…..” Imogen had a fair idea where this was going. 

“Well, with some of the money I saved you, can I have a pair of trainers? You know the new version of your ones?”

“Does this mean you’ll stop stealing mine?” 

Ava may have held onto things, but unlike Zara, at least she asked first.

“Promise.”

As requests went, it wasn’t too bad. Imogen had already been planning on buying the girls new clothes and shoes over the coming weeks. “We’ll see.”

Zara knew full well that, ‘We’ll see’, meant yes, as did her Mama who rolled her eyes as she always did when the subject of sports shoes came up. “Thanks Mum."

“Right” Imogen gave her wife and daughter each a quick squeeze. “We’ll go and meet everyone else at the hotel. See you in a little while. Remember, lunch is at two so don’t get too carried away.” 

“What do you mean?” A confused Zara looked between her mothers. “What’s happening?”

“I fancy a flight.",Constance explained as Imogen left them to it. “Do you?”

In front of her eyes, Zara once again became the little girl who loved to play the flying game and used to beg to fly even the shortest distances.

“You mean…?”

Constance nodded. “I mean, I’m not getting any younger, maybe it’s time you started to fly me around. If you think you’re ready that is?”

Zara had been ready to fly since she was three years old. She had watched every movement made by her Mama, Granny, Ava and everyone else she had ever flown with, and although she couldn’t deny her nerves, she was also travelling with who to her was the best instructor imaginable, so had no real fear. “I’m ready.”

“I guessed you would be.” Constance directed her daughter to what she deemed to be a suitable location for take-off.

"Am I doing it right?”, Zara asked as she balanced herself on the broom.

“Almost." Constance perched behind Zara and adjusted her posture slightly. "There, that's it. Ready?" 

“Ready.” Feeling reassured by the comforting hands on her hips, Zara instructed her very own broom in the way she had always wanted to. 

“Up and Away.”


End file.
